Count Down to Fate
by Infinite.Skies
Summary: "If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?" Namine is given a watch. It's said to countdown to when you meet your soul mate.  But will Namine believe it when she meets Roxas just as it hits 00:00:00?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

Usually at three in the morning, everyone would be sleeping. No one was really awake unless they have insomnia or were just up late. It was said that around this time the ghosts comes out. That a lot of the unknown happens around this time. Well those were the things my grandfather would tell me anyway. I used to believe it when I was a kid. But that wasn't why I'm going into details about three in the morning.

I always woke up at around the time the sun rose. To get a good view of it everyday. To see the vivid, beautiful colors. To breathe in and feel the cool, chilling air. But today seemed to be different. It wasn't exactly _today_... More like tonight?

My eyes weren't cooperating with my mind. They were close shut. Not wanting to open. My mind though was widely awake. And very irked at the moment.

Raising a hand to rub the sleep away, my other hand reached for my cell phone. It had been ringing and woke me up. I clearly was not happy that my seven hours of sleep was interrupted by a ringing phone. Whoever was calling had better pray that I didn't chop them up with an ax.

Flipping the phone up, I answered tiredly, "H-Hello..." My greeting was drone in with a very obnoxious yawn. "Namine!" I winced at the wide wake, happy tone. "... Olette," I said a bit bitterly, "If we don't have our goodbyes in five seconds, I swear I'm coming to school with a shark. And you know what I'm gonna do with the damn shark?"

There was a pause before she coughed and answered, "W-What would you be doing with a shark?" My eyes twitched at the question. I then retaliated by snapping at her, "It doesn't matter why I'd have a shark! Just hurry up and tell me your freaking reason for calling me at three in the morning!" I was known to be not much of a morning person. Especially if it wasn't my fully seven hours.

I could hear her squeak in fright on the other line. By the end of this call I'd better find her murdered by my very hands. "Gosh, I couldn't sleep. Me and Kairi watched a scary movie! It gave me such a fright...," I heard her nervous tone. I couldn't help my mischievous smirk.

Scary movie, eh? I could totally use this to my disadvantage.

Switching on my lamp, I stared at a photo of me and my grandfather. I smiled proudly at it. Remembering some of his paranormal stories that he'd tell me when I was a child, I decided to give Olette more fright. Mess with me and my sleeping schedule.

"Olette. You do know what time it is... Right?" I heard her 'hm'. I guess she didn't. "It's 3:34. What about it?", she asked. What about it? I'm losing an hour of seven hours of sleep is what's it about! I huffed. Taking a breath, I muttered darkly, "Yeah, it's around this time that _they _awaken and roam around."

Smirking, I knew she was cowardly hiding under her blanket now. I heard her whimper and very quietly whisper, "W-Who is they?" I snickered a bit into my hands. "Demons and ghosts," I replied with a tone so dark. It even scared me that I could even imitate such a horrid voice. "W-What?" she cried.

I couldn't hold in my amusement. I started laughing, "Olette chill! I'm messing with you. My grandpa would tell me that when I was younger to give me chills of fright. I decided to tell it to you because that's what you get for waking me up!" I could hear the whiny, wimpy noises she made. "Not funny," she mumbled. I giggled.

"So if that's your reason for calling then, goodbye," just as I was about to take the phone away from my ear, I heard her yell, "WAIT!" I sigh. So close to going back to sleep.

Putting the phone back to my ear, I asked with a snappy tone, "What?" She giggled nervously and asked with a hint of caution, "Wanna go shopping tomorrow?" My mouth formed into a pursed straight line. "Shopping? And by tomorrow...," I paused taking a look outside my still dark windows, "You mean today?"

Hearing her nervous giggle, I shook my head. I smiled tiredly. Sighing in defeat, I gave bitter chuckle, "Sure." Glancing back at the picture, my eyes widen in realization, "Oh shoot, I can't!"

I could see her pout in disappointment. Especially since Kairi wasn't someone... We'd normally go shopping with. She has a shopping addiction, I guess that's the best way of describing it really. Actually, just last month she maxed out her fifth credit card. Her parents weren't exactly happy with their shopaholic daughter. Yeah, she was locked away and her credit cards were also.

"Sorry, Lette. I know Kairi isn't much of help either... But my grandpa is coming to town today actually," I pursed my lips in disappointment. I really didn't like saying one thing and then another.

I heard her sigh sadly. I could see her sad expression. Feeling a hint of guilt, I decided to just invite her I guess.

"Actually, come over tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he'll have some interesting things to show," I smiled fondly. I've always had a close bond with my grandfather. It was hard to keep in contact with him though. He was always traveling here and there.

Every once in a while he'd come and visit me. He'd tell me about his many adventures. Bring me gifts and souvenirs. I've always wanted to join him. But I was too young. I was excited since we had made a promise that once I graduate I'd be able to go along with him.

Hearing Olette huffed, it snapped me out of my daze, "That sounds boring," she said bluntly. It kinda stabbed me. Then again... I was choosing my grandpa over shopping with friends. It sounded boring, yes. But it was actually exciting.

"Come on! Just come over... I'll leer you in with some yummy brunch and some juicy secrets about my cousin, Hayner," I said with persuading lacing in between my sugar like tone. She didn't answer. Instead I knew she was tempted. Not by the brunch. With my cousin, Hayner. She's had a thing for him since freshmen year. Poor girl. My cousin was quite dense. He was never gonna realize that Olette has a crush formed for him.

I stuck out my tongue when she agreed.

"Alright! Be here at ten. I'll have some baby pictures of him prepared for you and some yummy food! Until then good night Olette. And if you ever dare to interrupt my sweet seven hours of sleep, be prepare to see me with a shark," with that warning given, I ended the call.

Finally dear sleep. Once I turned off the lamp, set my phone aside, and my head hit against my soft heaven which is called my pillow, I sigh. With contentment. With relief. Finally back to my restful sleep.

What I had wanted the entire time. I smiled knowing that today was going to be a good day. I could feel it. I didn't know why but this feeling was just bubbling up at the bottom of my gut. Yeah, it was definitely going to be a good day.

**END**

**A/N: **__"If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?" ___So yeahs, I've just started writing again and I'm already doing my second story. Yeahs, bad idea. But hey, just don't expect me to update fast. Cause I have a life, I'm a biggie on procrastination, and I have other things to do then hide behind a computer. Anyways, I got this idea from Tumblr. There was a picture of it and my mind began it's brainstorming. I know it's a bad idea but eh, I better start or I'm gonna lose it. Yeahs, hope you guys liked it and uh, hoping for some reviews and likes and faves? Please? Okays, I'm going now... Byes!_


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

By the time, I had awoken, my cousin, Hayner was gone. It was quite odd since he was just as cranky as I was in the morning. We weren't all that happy about getting up in the morning. We were always groggy and mostly avoided each other until after we got ready. Arguments will ensue if we began a conversation before our morning routines.

I shrugged it off, thinking nothing about it.

My cousin, Hayner, and I were said to be like twins. That's what everyone else would say anyways. We were born on the same day and year except different times. We had almost the same physical traits. He though had wavy hair and hazel eyes. I had straight hair and blue eyes.

We were very close. He was practically like my best friend. We grew up living down the street from each other. He also went to school with me. Not to mention we'd also celebrate our birthdays together.

Put the two of us together and we were just reckless troublemakers.

That's why the instant we turned eighteen, we declared we were gonna get an apartment and be roomies. Our parents weren't exactly happy with our goodbyes. 'Peace out' were our exact words.

Not much of a sincere goodbye since they did pay for most of the furniture.

As I was busily making breakfast, Olette had decided to come five minutes early. I nodded my head as I glanced up at the clock. Olette was not one to tolerate being late.

I turned the knob of the stove down and went to open the door for her.

"Good morning!" she greeted with a bright smile plastered upon her face. Even though I was sure my morning crankiness had disperse, I greeted her with a frown. "Morning," I mumbled darkly. She laughed a giggle that was just too annoying.

Suddenly, the smell of a mocha frappe filled my nose. It smelled so heavenly. I looked at the cup in her hand and craved it immediately.

She set down her purse on the kitchen counter. "You definitely need some coffee in your system," she handed the cup to me, "So I know how much of a non-morning person you are," she said with a gently smile.

A sincere smile made its way onto my face. She knew me so well. I instantly snatched the cup. The smell was just so heavenly. I almost practically drooled. Slowly raising the cup to my mouth, I took a sip. Yummy!

Letting herself have a seat, she looked around. I could see her face pouting in disappointment. I smiled knowingly why. I decided to ask her question for her, "Where's Hayner?" She nodded. "I don't know either. I woke up to find him already gone," I set down the cup. Turning off the stove, I got two plates and put our food on them.

I brought the plates and eating utensils over to the kitchen island. We began eating immediately.

"So when is your grandpa supposed to be here?" she asked me. Her emerald eyes showing no hint of interest at all. I'm pretty sure if the positions was switched, I wouldn't either.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and answered, "Oh, we're actually going to meet him at his house." She looked at me confuse, "Why would he have house if he's never actually there?" I shrugged. I wondered that also myself.

He was a rich man. Getting paid to travel... While they paid for his traveling. They paid for everything but the souvenirs he'd buy. Lucky him. He was known as one of the wisest men in the world. Being in the top ten.

Not sure of how to continue on the conversation, I stuffed more of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

Hearing her sigh, my eyes glanced at her from the side, "What is it?" Her emerald eyes looked straight into my blue ones. Somehow she reminded me of a doll. One that was porcelain. She had light fair skin that I crave for. Her brown hair... Shine and curls.

I pouted to myself. Why was I born so plain? Even with a hint of makeup I couldn't look as beautiful as her or Kairi... Don't even get me started about Kairi. Her entire family was gorgeous! Starting from her to her cousin Aqua. I felt jealous that I had to be the plain friend that no one paid attention to.

My stalker gaze was interrupted as my mind finally focused on what Olette was saying.

"Pence had asked to hang out today," she said taking a chunk of her sausage. I pursed my lips. I opened them making a popping sound, "Do you mean he asked you on a date?" She hushed me. Putting a finger to mine and her lips. "You cannot tell Hayner! Not at all!" her eyes narrowing. While mines just widened with a new fear towards Olette.

Swatting her hands away, I rested my chin onto my palm. "Why not? Isn't he your _best friend_?" I asked, emphasizing best friend. She stared blankly down at her plate. "I don't know. If he were to realize that Pence likes me more than what we had thought, I wouldn't be too sure anymore," she mumbled sadly.

"What makes you think he'll be mad about Pence liking you?" I quirked a brow at her. "Hayner likes me," she said confidently. Of course, everyone knew that. Almost like everyone knew she like him too. But it was quite a shock that she can say that without having a single stutter. She was shy to be honest. And for her to say that so confidently... I wonder how she could be so sure.

"The instant we met in middle school, it was fate," she said with a confident smile. I couldn't help laughing at her childish explanation.

Fate? Did she truly believe in that crap? I mean my grandfather did. And he'd tell me those things when I was little... But I only enjoyed them as a story for bed. I could never believe those destiny fate things. They were just to hogwash. Phony baloney garbage.

As I giggled into my hands, she pouted. "It's not funny! It's the truth," she mumbled. Embarrassment evident on her face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. No, soul mates and fate and destiny weren't real. Not at all. Just foolish garbage that horoscope believers believed in.

Once we both finished up our breakfast, she helped me wash the dishes. "What makes you so sure that Hayner likes you? I mean he does... But he's quite dense. And you can't be too sure," I was never one to be sure. I had doubts. I thought about the pros and cons. I was one to over-think things. Even though me and my cousin were known to be reckless, I was the one to think it through just to be safe. So it made me quite curious as to why she was so sure. Even I couldn't be as sure as she was.

She shrugged, "I'm not. I just gotta think positive. I mean I'm his only girl friend besides you but your his cousin; you don't count. And I'm just hoping that my gut feeling is telling me right." I could hear the determination in her voice. I could feel the air firing up around her.

Rolling my eyes, I sigh to myself. She took her determination speeches too seriously.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why my cousin is so dense," I mumbled to myself but loud enough for her to hear. "Your actions and movements makes it so obvious that you're interested in him," I muttered. She turned a shade of red. "You're making me blush," she squeaked. I chuckled at her adorableness. She humored me.

After we finished, we were ready to leave. We got in my car and was off. Usually, car rides with me driving were quiet. I was focused on the road more. Everyone knew I was **safe **driver. Very safe. Very.

My grandfather did live a bit farther than the rest of my family. It usually took forty five minutes. But it didn't bother me much since I barely ever see him.

I wasn't sure why but it was quite an entertainment when I saw him. Just thinking about it made me more excited. Though I was disappointed that Hayner didn't even bother to come along. I remember asking him the day before and his response was: "_Oh God, Namine, I'll see him next time! He's not leaving till Wednesday. Plus he's not dieing anytime soon. Every single doctors appointment: 'Oh you're as healthy as can be for such an old person! You'll probably live to be a hundred!' You'd think he'd at least form some sort of disease with all that traveling he does!" _

His exact words.

And I guess it was alright that he didn't come. I mean, he had ways of irking my grandfather. Especially the name that he addresses him by... G-pa. It irked him to no end.

I sigh silently to myself. Taking a peek at Olette from the side. How could she stay liking Hayner for so long? Did she really actually believe in that soul mate stuff? For real? It was just too cruel of him to make her wait. I knew he knew that Olette knew that he like her.

So why did he make her wait so long? And stay waiting?

**END**

**A/N: **__Yay! Update! It took me forever to get an idea for this chapter. Mostly because I didn't want the story progressing too fast. I always had a problem with it. Also, for the people who reviewed, I won't reply until I've updated the next chapter! So don't thinking I'm ignoring ya or avoiding. But thank you for the first three who reviewed: ___**TheOwlFeather, Peachie-Pie, and White XIII**___! Trust me, even though I'm like a noobie at this, I know three reviews isn't as good... But it actually gets me all excited! At least someone likes it.. Right? Anyways, be sure to check out my other story, ___Experiencing Heartbreak___. I was quite disappointed that it didn't get much views with it. Maybe because it's about heartbreak... And it sounds depressing? Trust me, I try to resist stories that sounds sad. I'll bawl like a baby. But anyways, I'm ranting right? I'll let you get back to your lives! And good byes!__


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

I didn't know if my annoyance was due to the fact that my grandfather's house was a long drive... Or due to Olette's constant shrieks. Olette was a city girl. Staying in areas that had buildings anywhere and everywhere. She was used to civilization.

My grandfather's house was located outside of the city in the woods. Which was quite a far drive from where I live. I had not mention that to Olette. But now I which I had. Her constant shouts of fear were just killing me with a migraine.

I thought by telling her we were almost there would calm her down. It didn't.

"Olette, chill!" I snapped. Trying my best to stay focus on the road, and not let go of the wheel to choke her.

She glanced over at me with nervous evident in her eyes. I sigh, "Just five more minutes. I'm sorry for not telling Miss City girl that my grandfather's house was outside of the city." Her green eyes pierced me with a glare that didn't faze me one bit.

She gave a 'hmm' and sat silently the rest of the five minutes.

"And there it is," I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear the cocky in it. When she looked in the direction of where I was staring at, her jaws dropped. A grand house stood before us as I drove nearer.

The only house that seemed to be around.

It was a brick house. The yard and lawn were green and filled with flowers. It had a fountain shooting water from it. Flowers here and there decorated it with its colors. It was like a house from a movie. Coming here a lot when I was younger, I indeed knew that there was a guesthouse he used as his lab outback.

Once I was parked in the driveway, we both slowly got out. The surprise on Olette's face was not at all disappearing anytime soon. And it wasn't going to. Wait till she saw the inside.

"T-This is your grandpa's house?" she ask, shock also evident in her voice. I chuckled into my hands. Nodding my head to answer her question. "N-No way," she whisper to herself.

No one knew who my grandfather was. They didn't know that my family had money. We own businesses here and there. We dressed and acted as if we were just like everyone else. Just making a bit more money than some. We weren't high class. We were just at the top of the middle class was the only way I could explain it.

I took my gaze away as I heard a crunch. I turned and saw two men coming towards us. Knowing who they were, I straightened myself up. Olette seeing where I was staring, looked also. Her eyes widened in shock seeing who they were.

The first man had blonde hair slicked back. It reached the mid of his neck. Some gray hair was becoming evident. He had a goatee. He wore a lab coat. I guess he had been in his lab. Switching my attention to the other man, it wasn't that hard to guess that he was younger than the first. He looked to be twenty-six. He had a somewhat beach tan, and also wore lab coat. His hair was an odd silvery white.

They both had similar yellow orange eyes.

"M-Master Ansem? And Professor Xehanort?" I could hear the excitement and surprise in her tone.

I smiled at the both and acknowledge the older looking man, "Grandfather," and then the other, "Xehanort. It was nice of you to invite me today. Hayner hadn't want to come today. I hope you don't mind me bringing my friend," I gestured a hand to introduced her. She blinked and bowed.

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Olette. I didn't expect to be in the presence of Ansem the Wise and his apprentice, Xehanort," she rushed her greeting in one breath. I could hear her taking in a deep breath to calm her jittery nerves.

My grandfather was known to travel all over. He was one of the top ten wises men. Having an aura of authority and superiority, he had respect from most people who's heard of him or knows him. Xehanort was his best apprentice. He went wherever my grandfather went. Not much was known of him except the fact that my grandfather had raised him up. I guess in a way he was my adoptive uncle since he took care of me whenever I came over when I was young.

Xehanort nodded his head. That was his way of greeting. He had never been one to talk much.

My grandfather though greeted me with a broad smile, "Namine! It was so nice of you to have actually come out and visit. And you even brought a guest. Come along then."

Looking over I smirked knowingly. I knew that Olette was going to be amaze.

And I was right. Her jaw dropped just as it had seeing the outside of the house. Bunches of nick-knacks were everywhere! Things that my grandfather had collected over the years from his travel. Ranging from just simply awesome to just plain weird.

She could barely utter, "This... Is cool."

Once we were in the living room, we made ourselves comfortable on the couches. Did I mention the couches and sofas were made from genuine leather from The Pride Lands?

He was practically living the fancy life.

Olette was still in awe of the house and the fact that I was the granddaughter of Ansem the Wise.

"Xenohart, please go and fetch us some tea," he demanded. With a gesture of his hand, his apprentice shooed away.

He turned his attention back to me. "Well, I'm sure glad that you accepted my invitation to come. But that idiot of a grandson has no chance of inheriting my fortune," he chuckled like it was a joke. I couldn't tell if it was a joke or was actually serious.

I laughed subtly, not sure what to say to his so called 'joke'. I glanced over at Olette who scratched the back of his head, "Hayner's not that bad." My grandfather huffed. His eyes rolling not believing her defense. "Miss Olette, I have known my grandson for eighteen years now. Even with my granddaughter there with him, he still makes idiotic choices," he crossed his arms.

Surely, I couldn't know how to respond to that. I bit the inside of my cheeks. I knew not to say anything against him. We could just go on for hours going back and forth. And my grandfather will always win the argument. A confrontation with him will end one up in humiliation.

I saw her green eyes spark up with a fire. She was ready to defend her beloved Hayner. "Sir, yes, it's true that you've known your grandson longer than me. But you're never barely there. He's really a great person," she tried to keep her polite composure. It was awfully obvious that she wanted to frown in irritation. My grandfather scoffed.

Before you could say anymore, I put my hand on top of hers. She took her eyes off of my grandfather and turned to me. I shook my head as if telling her to let it go. She pursed her lips. She was clearly aggravated.

Nothing was said after that.

Except a eerie silence. It would have just been a silent silence. If it wasn't for the stuff that surrounded us. My grandfather's collection of nick-knacks from places he'd gone. He would keep all the creepy, eerie stuff from Halloween Town in his living room.

Suddenly, a piercing cry was heard throughout the house. I swore a jumped a mile. My hand lifted to my chest, trying to calm myself. Olette giggled at my reaction. My grandfather just kept his calm composure.

"It's just the tea. It should be done in a minute so Xehanort should be coming with the tea in a bit," he indicated. I nodded my head in understanding. "So Namine, how are your studies coming along? I expect greatness from you," he began to try make small talk. I smiled. Cockily. He knew my grades and school was not a huge fail for me. I was academically and socially involved. Cocky seemed to run deep within my family's blood. Seeing as though we knew what we were best at.

He smiled proudly at my answer, "Still see you're sure of yourself. That's good." I glanced over at Olette. She rolled her emerald eyes. Surely, not liking that I bragged.

It was not like me to be so overly confident. Only in things I for sure knew I was good at.

She huffed and rested her head in her chin. I knew she wasn't enjoying this visit as she was in the beginning. "Grandfather, I heard that you had gone to Traverse Town. I was interested to know what you had collected there," I requested. His eyes brighten. "Of course! Why had I not remembered?" just as he said that, Xehanort came in and set the tea down on the table. "Yes, my apprentice, go fetch the box," he commanded. Xehanort nodded his head but asked, "Which box sir?" My grandfather pursed his lips. He ran his thumb and index finger through his goatee.

I was suddenly reminded of my Uncle Luxord. He resembled my grandfather so much.

When he remembered, he stood up, "Oh, that's right, I had left it on the shelf up there," he pointed to the highest shelf. Xehanort was about to get it when my grandfather spoke, "No need for you to go do that Xehanort. You've done enough. Sit down and enjoy your cup of tea. I'll go fetch it myself."

He hesistated. But bid his demands.

My grandfather had made his way over to the shelf.

"Now, I was walking around the shops, pawns, and markets there. It reminded me of a mini version of Twilight Town really," he began explaining in his gruff voice, "This one shop had gotten my attention. It was full of unnatural things! Mostly supernatural. You know me, those things are my common interest. I had been looking around for something to get you as a gift and the lady at the shop had suggested this."

He reached for the box and opened it. Making his way over to me, he stretched his hand out to give me the box. I reached for and once it was in my grasp, I quickly snatched it from him. Excitement overcoming me. Wanting to know what he had gotten.

My excited smile vanish seeing a silver watch. "A watch?" I question it. Picking it up from the box, I examined it. I was hoping for something cool or special to pop at me. Yet...

Nothing.

Just a simple silver, digital wristwatch. I pouted. I had expected something more grand or cool. Olette stared at it the same way I was.

Seeing my solemn face, my grandfather became irk. He cleared his voice to continue on, "I was not done explaining. As you can see, the lady said that it had a sleek classic look to it, but it was digital. Knowing you kids these days can't tell time by hand, I got it for you." That didn't really catch my amazement either.

I stared idly at it.

Why would I need a wristwatch? I was the generation of cell phones! Gosh, this had to hint that my grandfather was clearly getting old.

"But here's the catch," his voice held a hint of amusement. Hearing it, caught my attention. "Knowing that you're a young woman, I thought that you would be into those love, romance things. The lady there had said that it wasn't actually a watch," he smiled knowingly. My brows quirk wondering what he was trying to get at. What does romance and love have to do with a watch? And why had he assume I was those type of lovesick girls?

"Here, let me secure it around your wrist for you," he gently held my hand in his and clasp the hook of the watch. I stare at my wrist. It did had a sleek look to it. But it wasn't my favorite of his many gifts. "Now, don't give me that look of disappointment. You haven't let me explain fully," he said in feign sadness. Olette scooted closer to me to get a good look of it.

I could tell by the look on her face, she wasn't interested. Neither was I.

He sat back down and grabbed his cup from the table. Taking a sip, he gave an 'ah', and set the cup back down on the table. "Xehanort, delicious tea as always," his young apprentice mouth quirked a smile that went unnoticed to everyone but me. I knew he was glad of my grandfather's praise.

Setting his arms on the armrest, he continued explaining of the actions of the watch. "It doesn't tell time," okay this gift was now utterly pointless to me. "But instead it counts down. Press the button on the top to activate it," he gestured.

A watch that only counts down? "Count down? What is it counting down to?" I asked curious. I pressed the button just like he said. It instantly lighted up. I blinked.

0003d:09h:48m:24s

The seconds just kept ticking down. What was it ticking down to?

He smirked at the confusion plastered on my face.

"If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?"

Both mine and Olette's eyes widened. The question got me feeling a little lightheaded as soon as it was asked. I suddenly knew what it was counting down to now. Opening my mouth, I didn't know of what to say or ask. I was too caught up with the question that my body wasn't cooperating with my mind.

Olette was just as shock as I was. "A-Are you saying that this watch counts down to the moment she meets her soul mate?" her expression had switched from bored to awed. Shock was the same as awe right?

My eyes couldn't take themselves away from the numbers. It kept ticking down. W-Was he serious about this?

Our eyes met. My eyes trying to decipher if he was telling the truth. A watch that counts down to the exact moment of when I'll meet my soul mate? It had to be a fraud. There was no such thing.

I didn't believe in those phony baloney. Soul mates weren't real. They were what astrological people had their beliefs in. Not me.

"So? Do you like it?" he was expecting a positive outcome of my answer. I wasn't sure if I liked it or thought it was a lie. "...," I opened my mouth but closed it. Staring down at it, I didn't know of how to respond.

I pursed my lips. I sigh.

A half smile was forced on my face, "It's not as awesome as the other gifts you've gotten me. But I'll wear it." His smile cracked a little. Never had he gotten this kind of answer from me. He's always had a positive compliment from me.

Not this time.

Xehanort's brows rose. He could tell my grandfather was quite irk. Not only was he amuse. But so was I. I've never seen my grandfather irked at me before. Always at my cousins, Demyx and Hayner. Sometimes Larxene.

Olette and I both stared down at my watch, my brows furrow. Hers did also. She must have realized what I had.

She pointed her finger at it, "Nam, it says three days." I nodded my head, "Yeah, I realized that..."

I felt my heart beat rapidly. Swallowing hard, I glanced up at the two men in the room. "It says three days...?"

My grandfather shrug, "Then good luck."

Three days? It couldn't be possible. Soul mates and magical stuff. They weren't real. I might have believed in them when I was little girl. But I was older. And none of this stuff that my grandfather and Olette were feeding me were real. They weren't making sense was more like it.

I clenched and unclenched my fists. I had to keep reminding myself that all of this mambo-jumbo was all fake. None of it were as real as unicorns. I bit my lip in doubtness.

Yet, why did the rapid beating within my chest tell me otherwise?

**END**

**A/N: **__Okay, so there was a bit of mention of soul mates in the previous chapter. It was hinting. And she's finally got the watch around her wrist! So yeahs, I was lazy about writing this chapter... I did go over it to look for mistakes but if I miss it. Then please don't hurt me you nazi grammars! Anyways, the time that I used... I just made up. LOLOL. I didn't know what to use. But let's see how this continues on. So yeahs, it was a bit boring at the beginning really. This chapter wasn't really that entertaining to be honest. Yet this is the chapter gets it rolling so okays, leggo! Byes!__


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

I stared down at my wrist with wide eyes. My cheeks turning red from the stares I was getting. My hand grasp the wrist with the watch. It was beeping like crazy. It was amazingly loud too. And I really didn't mean to use the word amazing, because it was driving me nuts. But yes, I used amazing because almost everyone stopped as soon as they heard it. They looked at the source from where it was coming from.

Me.

Or more like my wrist.

I scratched the back of my back. My lips almost freezing agape.

Pursing my lips, I turned around to face the wall. This was too embarrassing. I raised my left arm. Staring at the watch, I twist and turn my wrist, trying to find the button that would deactivate the beeping sound.

My face dropped when I realized that this wasn't any ordinary watch. There was only one button and that was to turn it on and off. I tried pursing the on/off button and to my relief, the beeping stopped.

But I jumped another mile as soon as my phone went off. My face again fell from the embarrassment. People were staring. Sigh, they should just mind the own business and move on.

Aggravated, I answered my phone. Snapping at the person on the other end, I answered, "What?" There was a pause before the person on the other line spoke, "Hello? This is Namine... Right? Or maybe I got the wrong number...," I could recognize the voice. Kairi.

"Yes, this is me. What is it Kairi?" I ask, turning away from the wall.

I was currently at the mall. Some alone time shopping was what I liked to call it. It was a slow day, which was even better. I preferred to shop alone. It made things easier.

Hearing a huff, I quirk a brow, "Never mind-" A click was heard, and then a voice said, "I see you. Or at least I heard your loud beeping..." I turned to see the redhead already there. "When did I invite you to come shopping with me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You don't. And you never do. So to make myself feel loved, I invited myself for you. So thank you for inviting me." She gave me sly smile and raised her hands, which contained four bags. And I'm talking about the biggest bags of the stores. I tilted my head at the site, "How long have you been here?" As she rummaged through her bags, she answered, "Just thirty minutes."

I blinked at her answer. I sigh, "I thought your parents limited the money on your card...?" Her lavender eyes flickered to my face then back into her bags, "They did. I also have my own money. But what do you think of this?" She pulled out a sequined pink shirt. "It was on sale! Down from seventy to forty! Such a steal."

Apparently, Kairi didn't know what a real steal was.

I pulled out a white, off-shoulders shirt, "Originally twenty and I only got it for five. Plus the buy one get the other only one cent." I stuffed it back in and pulled out the other shirt, which was a blue tank.

Her lips formed into a shape of an o for a moment. Then she shrugged, "Oh wells, there's a no return policy at the store I went to. So I can't do anything about it," I shook my head. Kairi was Kairi.

She flipped her red head and smiled, "So how was the visit to your grandfather's?" I huffed, "He gave me this stupid watch." I raised my wrist to show her. "Sleek look to it," she commented.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't care if it had the sleekest look of all watches. It was useless and pointless. "It's stupid. It's useless; doesn't even tell time," I gruffed. A brow rose on her face, "Why such a normal gift? Doesn't he give like abnormal, cool gifts?"

I pouted. I crossed my arms and grumbled, "He got Hayner a glass thing! It looked cool! And it tells you what your dreams mean or is trying to tell you! Yet I get this useless watch. It doesn't even tell me the time of day. Just counts down to phony baloney."

Kairi giggled. I looked up at her. She was my height, but her pain-aching, heels made her taller.

"What?" I snapped. Did I looked humorous to her? "You'd at least think that Namine Nomura was a bit more mature. But yet, she's complaining about a gift," she lifted her bag-loaded arms to cross them. She must be getting an arm workout probably.

"No, it's just you'd at least think that Hayner would get nothing since my grandfather despises him. But no, he gets something cool. While I get this dumb, useless watch! It doesn't even tell time," I grunted the last part. Her eyes showed surprise though. "What's the point of getting the watch if it doesn't even tell time?" she looked down at my wrist. Grabbing my wrist, she twist and turned my arm. Though the action didn't look like it'd do much, it actually did hurt.

I winced as I snatched back my arm. I pouted. Annoyance becoming more apparent in my attitude.

"It's useless. It instead counts down to phoney baloney," I mumbled, annoyed. "Phoney baloney?" she giggled at my childish words. I rolled my eyes and turned away. I began walking away. I heard her stomp her foot in reaction. "HEY!" she yelled.

Her heels click-clacking quickly trying to catch up to me, "You're so rude," she muttered. "Anyways, what does the watch count down to?" she ragged out trying to steady her pace and balance. Heels were tricky.

My blue eyes flickered to her from the side. She stared at me waiting for a response, "To the exact moment..." My sentence droned out to a pause. I stared down at the floor. To the exact moment I meet my soul mate. It's already been three days. I hadn't been able to tell Kairi about my visit since she had been sick all last week.

Actually, I was just seeing her now for the first time since she's been out sick.

"How have you been feeling?" I ask, surprising her. Her eyes widened innocently. They blinked and swiftly glanced to the side. "It's nothing. Just the common cold," she casually said. What a liar.

"You know I don't believe that," I muttered. She puffed one of her cheeks, smiling in the process. "I know," she muttered.

Changing the topic, she grabbed my wrist again. Both me and her stared at the numbers. "So exactly what is it counting down to?" she ask. I could hear the curiosity in her tone. It was excited to know. "To when I meet my soul mate," I frown.

This had to be the most embarrassing gift my grandfather had bought for me.

"Huh... That must have been why it was beeping so loud!" she exclaimed. I didn't get what she was trying to get at. What was the reason? I stared at her with a pure look of confusion. "What would be the reason?" I ask, curious to know more about my watch that I knew almost nothing about.

She grabbed my wrist, pulling me a bit closer to her. "Do you not read the numbers on your look?" she puckered her lips, aggravated that I was sometimes too simple minded. Taking my arm, as if I was like her puppet, and indicated the minutes and seconds I had left on the watch.

My eyes widened, "Hah?" I frantically took a panic step back, retrieving my arms also. She smirked, "It says that you have exactly five minutes left." We both stared down at the watch around my wrist. No way... My three days were already gone? I threw down my arm. "It's not real. That soul mate crap is mambo jumbo. Fake talk," I was annoyed that even Kairi believed it too. She stared at me. Reading my expression. Her eyes rolled. She was clearly bored with my melancholy-like attitude.

"You're too easy to read. I'm not exactly sure if all that crap is for sure real... But it's something to think and wonder about," she reasoned. I turned away. Only to have someone bump into my arm.

My left arm to be exact. I guess that the impact had loosened the clasp of the watch as it had fell off my wrist. As I bent down, my hand reached for it. But I stopped my hand as I saw a slim hand reach for it also. I looked up into blue orbs.

It was my classmate from school, Xion Yoshida.

"Eh? It's Namine," she greeted with a bubbly tone. I gently nodded my head as a greeting. I reached out my hand for the watch. She grabbed it from the ground and placed it in my hands.

"Thanks," I mumbled my gratitude. I struggled to clasp the watch around my wrist. It was quite amusing since Xion and Kairi had began their giggling fit. I huffed. With a pout and a mumble, I ask, "Mind helping?" Kairi grabbed the watch from my grasp.

I held my hand out to her as she put it around my wrist. Her face stared blankly at my wrist. "Kairi?" I called. She blinked as if to say she was still there. "Nam... Look at the time on your watch," I did as she said. My face went blank.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Babe, where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you," why did that voice not sound like Kairi's or Xion's? Why did it sound more like a male's voice to be more exact? And why was it that the exact moment I turned around, my watch hit zero?

My stomach twisted into a knot. It just couldn't be true.

**END**

**A/N: **__Oooooh, so yeahs, Labor Day weekend brah! LOL, so after writing a three page report, and an expository essay, I just decided to go ahead and update. Be grateful. x) Yeahs, so I didn't think this chapter was all so grand and great. You guys will probably say other wise. Anyways, busy week for me this week. I can't for tomorrow to end so I can finally enjoy my three day weekend. I seriously need a break! Also, my boyfriend is coming back.. And then he'll leave again on Sunday. So I probably won't start on the next chapter until after he leaves. So wait for me loves. Bye byes!__


End file.
